pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/017
W poprzednim odcinku Viola "ocaliła" Charmeleona przed jego poprzednim trenerem, który nie potrafił go docenić i się nim zająć. Teraz pokemon stanął przed wyborem, czy przyłączyć się do dziewczyny, która go uratowała... -Wiesz... Może to nieodpowiedni moment, ale... Czy chciałabyś zostać moim pokemonem? - spytała Viola, z nadzieją upatrując się w jego oczy. -Char! (Tak!) - odparł radośnie, przytulając dziewczynę. Wyciągnęła więc jednego z pustych balli i delikatnie go nim stuknęła. 3...2...1... Pyk! Złapany! W ten oto sposób Viola zdobyła kolejnego pokemona, który pomoże jej w dalszych zmaganiach w dążeniu do "wygrania ligi". Z uśmiechem na ustach schowała ball do swojej torby, gotowa do dalszej drogi. Wyruszyli więc dalej ścieżką w stronę miasta Vermilion i znajdującej się tam sali elektrycznej, gdzie mają zamiar zdobyć odznaki grzmotu. Zbliżał się wieczór, ale ns ich szczęście byli już niedaleko. Zza niewielkiego wzgórza wyłaniał się już zarys miasta. Przyjemna, morska bryza była już wyczówalna nawet tam, ze względu na bliskość słonej wody. Dwójka trenerów w końcu dotarła do miasta, a także do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie mięli spędzić noc. Akurat nie było zbyt długiej kolejki, więc szybko udało im się wynająć osobne pokoje dla siebie, by tym razem... Mieć względny spokój. Były jednak obok siebie, więc w razie czego mogli do siebie zajrzeć. Viola szybko zostawiła rzeczy na łóżku i gdy tylko drzwi do pokoju Brandona się zamknęły, po cichu zeszła z powrotem na dół (bo nocowali na piętrze) by zadzwonić. Telefon akurat był wolny, więc szybko wybrała odpowiedni numer. -Halo? Nathan? - odezwała się jako pierwsza. -Tak. Słucham Violu? Jak Ci gdzie?- odpowiedział głos ze słuchawki. -Wszystko zgodnie z planem, tylko potrzeba mi trochę czasu. Co słychać w bazie? - spytała cicho. -Jest ciężko. Starsi gruntowie karzą nam wykonywać za siebie brudną robotę. Ale tak ogólnie nie jest najgorzej. Miałem okazję trochę połapać i potrenować pokemony. Odkąd Cię nie ma, częściej mnie zabierają "na prywatne spotkania" - westchnął ciężko na koniec. -Rozumiem... Jestem obecnie w Vermilion z tym bachorem i będę dziś walczyć o odznakę. Też mam już parę pokemonów, a tak to... Mam przynajmniej względny spokój od tych imbecyli. -Co racja to racja... No, muszę kończyć, bo już ktoś po mnie idzie. Para młodszych gruntów chce się mną "zająć"... -Jasne. Do zobaczenia... Bracie. - rzekła na koniec, po czym odłożyła słuchawkę i wróciła do pokoju. Następnego ranka Brandon i Viola spotkali się w recepcji, oddali klucze do pokoi i ruszyli na miasto. -Jak myślisz... Uda Ci się dziś wygrać z Lt. Surgem? - spytał chłopak. -No oczywiście, że tak! Mam mocne pokemony i żaden elektryczny pokemon nie jest mi straszny! - odparła w bojowym nastroju, kierując się na salę. -Poza Charmeleonem i Kadabrą nie masz nic, co mogłoby przetrwać spotkanie z jego Raichu. Nie byłbym na Twoim miejscu tak pewny wygranej. - dodał jeszcze swoje racje. -I co z tego? Tyle zdecydowanie mi wystarczy! - odparła hardo, pewna siebie. -Zobaczymy... - westchnął Brandon, idąc za nią do tej sali. Był to bardzo słoneczny i ciepły dzień. Nic jednak nie zapowiadało, że skończy się dla niektórych tak pochmurnie. Na sali przebywała jednak teraz jakaś dziewczyna z Dragonite, więc oboje musieli poczekać. Była to nastoletnia, starsza nieco od Violi trenerka o długich do ramion, ciemnobrązowych włosach, nieco ciemniejszej cerze, okrągłej twarzyczce i zielonych, ciekawskich oczach. Miała na sobie niebieską, dziewczencą sukienkę długą do kolan i srebrny naszyjnik z rubinem. Po chwili zaczęła opuszczać salę, wymieniając z Violą złowieszcze spojrzenia. -Kto to był? - spytał cicho Brandon. -Nie wiem, ale już jej nie lubię. - stwierdziła nieco skrzywiona, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, póki nie zniknęła z pola widzenia. -Następny! - rozległ się donośny krzyk lidera, po którym oboje weszli na salę. -Pikachu! - odezwał się pokemon Brandona jako pierwszy, witając się po swojemu. -Hah! Czyli to Ty jesteś Tym bratem Asha! Widzę, że nadal nie ewoluował swojego Pikachu. Nigdy nie osiągnie takiej siły, jak Raichu. - i lider "przywitał się", nie zwracając większej uwagi na Violę. -Rai! (Właśnie!) - zwrócił na siebie uwagę jego pokemon. -Zaraz ponownie przekonasz się o jego sile! Wzywam cię Surge na walkę o odznakę! - odparł chłopak, przyjmując bojową pozę. -Ponoć kobiety mają pierwszeństwo... - burknęła pod nosem dziewczyna, zakładając hardo ręce na krzyż. Była dziś nad wyraz pewna siebie i swoich pokemonów. -Oh, nie przesadzaj, ja jestem już gotowy, a Ty... I tak przegrasz z takimi pokemonami. - odpowiedział jej cicho Brandon, ściskając ball w dłoni. -W sumie... Nie spieszy mi się. - westchnęła ciężko, cofając się pod najbliższą ścianę, jednak nieco wrednie patrząc na chłopaka. -Zaczynajmy więc... Naprzód Pikachu! -Pika! (Jestem gotowy!) -Raichu! Pokaż mu prawdziwą elektryczną siłę! Zacznij od grzmotu! -Raichu! (Jasne!) -Elektro akcja, a potem stalowy ogon! Grzmot pomimo swojej siły, nie był zbyt celny, a przy bardzo szybkim Pikachu nie zdołał go trafić. W elektro akcji uderzył od tyłu ze stalowym ogonem, wyrzucając przeciwnika w powietrze. Ten po chwili wylądował na czterech łapach, w dalszej części sali. -Fala szoku! -Unik, a potem jeszcze raz elektro akcja! Piorunujący ładunek rozszedł się błyskawicznie po podłodze sali. Pikachu cudem uniknął porażenia, wyskakując w powietrze, używając swojego ogona i zdołał ponownie uderzyć w o dziwo wolniejszego Raichu. -Nie bez powodu Ash wygrał z Tobą, Surge! Pikachu jest wystarczająco szybki, aby pokonać nawet swoją wyższą formę! - stwierdził Brandon, po czym jego elektryczna mysz w tempie błyskawicy zaczęła biegać wokół przeciwnika, doputy temu nie zakręciło się w głowie. W końcu upadł na arenę, nie będąc w stanie wstać. Raichu NDW! -Hah! Czułem, że na pewno jego właściciel dobrze Cię poinstruował. Ja jednak także nie próżnowałem! Powrót! Magnetone, twoja kolej! -Magnetone? Pikachu, dobrze się spisałeś, teraz odpocznij sobie. Dalej Aerodactyl! Pokaż siłę sprzed lat! Zacznij od ognistego kła! -Poke-skamielina? Latający pokemon nie ma szans z elektrycznym! Promień ładunku! Aerodactyl, zaskoczony widokiem obcego mu pokemona, jak i rozkazem walki, prędzej byłby skłonny uciekać, niż atakować. Mocno więc oderwał atakiem, który chwilowo powalił go na ziemię. -Nie bój się! Spróbuj zaatakować jeszcze raz! - zachęcał bezskutecznie Brandon. -Zakończ to falą szoku! Magnetone ponownie zaatakował, rozsyłając elektryczny ładunek we wszystkich kierunkach, porażając kamiennego "ptaka". Aerodactyl NDW! -I tak dobrze się spisałeś. - westchnął Brandon, chowając pokemona. - Dobrze... Clefairy, wybieram Cię! Potraktuj go metronomem! -Magnetone, promień ładunku! Tym razem metronom nie był przyjazny dla użytkownika, ani przeciwnika. Atakiem tym była samodestrukcja, powalająca oba pokemony. -Clefairy! - wrzasnął Brandon, podbiegając do swojego pokemona. -Lepiej leć z nią do najbliższego centrum pokemon. Tam jej pomogą, a jak wrócisz... Dostaniesz odznakę! - poinstruował go Surge, swój wzrok kierując ku Violi. -Dziewczynka też chce walczyć? - spytał z lekką drwiną, gdy chłopak wybiegł z sali. -Oczywiście! - odparła hardo, a jej Wartortle już sam wyszedł z balla, chętny do walki. -Z wodnym pokemonem na elektryczną salę? Hah! To będzie szybka walka! Raichu pokaż jej! Grzmot! -Dam sobie radę! Wodny puls i wodna broń! Wodne ataki Wartortle nie były w stanie zrobić niemal nic Raichu, w przeciwieństwie do grzmotu, przed którym nie zdołał się uchronić nawet chowając się w swojej skorupie. -Ych! Akcja i bąbelki! -Fala szoku! Nic nie mogło już uratować pokemona Violi... Wartortle NDW! -I tak nie poszło najgorzej... Charmeleon! Teraz ty spróbuj swoich sił! Akcja i stalowy pazur! -Nie dasz mi rady z taką techniką i pokemonami! Ponownie grzmot! -Ja nie dam!? - wrzasnęła wrednie, pewna siebie. Grzmot na szczęście dla dziewczyny nie trafił w jej pokemona i zdołał nieco podrapać osłabionego Raichu. -Dobrze! Teraz użyj żaru! I pamiętaj o unikach! -Fala szoku i piorun! W tej sytuacji nawet najlepszy unik nic by nie dał. Trener Charmeleona miał trochę racji... Jest on bardzo słaby. Charmeleon NDW! -CO?! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, aż w oczach zapłonęły jej ogniki. - Grr... Butterfree! Usypiający pył i zamęt! -Hah! Jesteś taaka słaba... Grzmot! -Nie jestem słaba! - odwarknęła błyskawicznie, tak samo szybko, jak Raichu zapadł w sen i nawet nie zdążył zaatakować. -Teraz podmuch wiatru i zamęt! -Wstawaj Raichu! Szybko! Potem fala szoku! Pokemon jednak nie wstawał, a motylek bardzo skutecznie go atakował. Raichu NDW! -W takim razie... Magnetone! Promień ładunku! -Dobrze! Usypiający pył i zamęt! Tym razem jednak proszek nie był już tak skuteczny i Magnetonowi udało się uderzyć motylka. -Ych! Jeszcze raz! -Fala szoku! I tym razem niestety atak nie wyszedł. Butterfree NDW! -Kur... Kadabra! W Tobie nadzieja! Zamęt! -Hah! To będzie szybkie! Jeszcze raz fala szoku! -Unikaj ataków teleportacją i atakuj zamętem! Ataki Kadabry nie były jednak zbyt skuteczne, a Magnetone potrafił wysłać falę szoku w takim momencie, aby trafić psycho pokemona. Kadabra NDW!! -Ja... Przegrałam? - spytała retorycznie dziewczyna, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, ze smutną miną wpatrując się w pokonaną Kadabrę. Jak Viola poradzi sobie ze swoją pierwszą przegraną? Czy następnym razem uda jej się wygrać? To, i wiele więcej w kolejnych odcinkach. Po słowie: Nie wiem, czemu, ale pisanie odcinków ostatnio zajmuje mi więcej czasu, niż filmu : p Miał być w sierpniu, ale choć "wszystko poszło dobrze", zbyt skupiłam się na innych rzeczach i własnym leśnictwie : p Teraz szkoła, więc i tak odcinki będą pojawiać się rzadziej, ale postaram się, by były od czasu do czasu. Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia wkrótce! :3